So Please, Just No Sex on the Desk
by NattheBatt
Summary: Rules are meant to be bent, if not broken.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.**

"Music for the independent mind." Beca rattles off by habit before removing her headset to stand up and stretch her muscles after sitting in the office chair for so long. She glances around noting the three crates of CD's and records that Jessie and she would no doubt be stacking later on that day. She hears the soft tune of Bridge Burn playing through the computer, making sure she knows what her audience is hearing. Noting that she has about two minutes, she quickly exits the booth in order to get a drink from the vending machine in the front of the store.

As she exits the back half of the station she breathes in the fresh air that's not thick with dust, taking in the night scenery of the deserted campus. She turns towards her right and inserts her money into the waiting machine, she presses the button for Dr. Pepper and waits patiently as the machine thrums to life. After hearing the heavy thunk of the can hitting the bottom of the slot, she reaches down and grabs the cool beverage. She turns to go back to the booth, figuring she has about a minute left but something catches her eye. She sees a figure approaching the building. She glances around nervously, debating whether or not to retreat back into the back or to stay where she is and (possibly risk her safety) see what they wanted. She feels her pockets for her BU-rape whistle, and upon feeling it decides on the later choice.

As the figure nears, her nervousness fades because she recognizes them now. How could she forget those beautiful curls of crimson hair? Chloe comes bounding up to the door with a smile on her face like usual. She's wearing a pair of dark brown leather boots that go up to just below her knees, dark skinny jeans that disappear into said boots, a black trench coat looking thing that ends a few inches below her waist line, and a light grey wool clery hat. Beca raises an eyebrow at her quizzically but she only gestures her head towards the door in reply. The brunette rolls her eyes before quickly walking towards the door to let her friend in.

"Lock it behind you please, I've got to get back to the booth really fast." Beca excuses herself, not wanting to seem rude, but also noting that she probably only had about thirty seconds left. Chloe nodded at her with a reassuring smile that had Beca smiling back at her for no reason. With her drink in hand she renters the back half of the station and briskly makes her way to the booth, noting that she can hear the last few chords of the song playing. She grabs her headset, not bothering to sit down before doing so as the song fades to a finish.

"And that was Bridge Burn by Little Comets, now let's play something a little more familiar to everyone. Sit back and lose yourself in Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia." Beca smiles fondly as the beginning notes begin flowing through the speakers softly.

"That's my lady jam." Chloe says, smiling familiarly as she leans against the door frame, ankles and arms crossed. The younger girl removes her headset before replying, and she can't help the memory of a certain life changing shower that plays through her head.

"Like I could forget." Beca replies, winking at her friend as she does. Chloe's smile grows slightly in response. "What're you doing over here at-" Beca pauses to glance back the computer's clock. "3:36 in the morning?" The younger girl asks, noting that this is the first time her friend (or any friend for that matter) has randomly shown up at the station. Chloe shrugs before pushing herself off of the door frame to walk and look around the booth.

"I wanted to see you, and I knew you were here... So, here I am." The taller girl answered as she browsed through the racks of CD's that lined the desk along the back wall. Beca hums in response. "How do you do it?" Chloe asks, tilting her head away from the numerous CD's to look back at her friend.

"Do what?" Beca asks as she pops open the tab on her soda can, reveling in the noise it made.

"Not get lost!" Chloe says exasperatedly as she squats down and begins thrumming through a crate full of vinyls that's beneath the desk. "There's so much music all around you, how do you not get lost in it?" She asks sounding more excited than a kid in a candy shop. Beca grins adoringly at her best friend's question. If there's one thing she loved about the fiery-red head, it's her appreciation of music. She just seemed to get it on such a deeper level than most people could fathom. She saw it for what it was, she saw it as something physical and palpable, something that can be sculpted into something beautiful. She saw music for what it was, and Beca would be lying if she said that she didn't find that very attractive.

"My shift ends at five, so until then, I'll show you how I do it okay?" The brunette says, that fond smile still plastered on her face. Chloe just turns back to look at her, absolutely beaming.

* * *

"You what?!" Chloe practically yells, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I broke up with him Chlo." Beca repeated, shaking her head slightly at her friend's reaction.

"But why?" The older girl asks, completely at a loss with this new information.

"Jessie's a great boy, an even better friend, but just not a good boyfriend... Or at least, not for me anyways." Beca replied, trying her hardest to put how she felt into words. A puzzling look crossed Chloe's face at this response, but Beca chose not to ask about it.

"Oh. Well, if you weren't happy, then you weren't happy." Chloe says, sounding oddly somber compared to her normally bubbly-ness. "How did he take it?" She asks, her voice full of concern.

"About as well as you'd expect. He was upset at first, but he recovered fairly quickly, and we're on good terms still, so..." Beca offers up, not really being good with stories like these. Her friend merely nods her head in response.

"What happens at the end of your shift?" Chloe suddenly asks, that odd look from earlier back on her face.

"Uh, well, I put on the last song, as soon as it's over an automated sing-off for the show plays- courtesy of Luke's laziness-, and then the morning news comes on for an hour, then Luke's back in the booth for the day show." Beca replies, the topic of her conversation reminding her to glance at the clock. "Alright, I have time for one more, your pick." The DJ says for no apparent reason. A mischievous gleam sparks dangerously in Chloe's green eyes before she responds.

"Titanium." She says as she stands and reaches towards the ceiling in a stretch which causes her maroon shirt (she took her jacket off earlier) to ride up a bit, and Beca's eyes immediately went to the small bit of pale flesh the motion revealed. Then she couldn't help but think about how it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Then her thoughts went to how she wished she could place the palm of her hand there, and then she'd trail her hand up underneath Chloe's shirt until she got to her bra, then she'd- "Beca!" Chloe says loudly with an almost smug grin on her face.

"Oh, uh, right! Sorry, I zoned out." Beca replied, hastily covering her embarrassment at where her thoughts had gone with her headset. As she sat there, robotically doing the radio show, her thoughts drifted back to her red-headed friend. She knew she had a thing for Chloe, ever since she had so brazenly cornered her in the shower she always found thoughts of the older woman in the back of her head. Plus, the fact that the more they hung out, the more she found out that there were a lot of things that she just genuinely loved about Chloe. Her attitude, her voice, her taste in music, her personality, her brains, and most importantly, her passion. The familiar starting notes to Titanium brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Beca, can you come here for a sec?" Chloe calls from outside the booth. Beca quickly does a once over, deems that everything is okay, and quickly exits the small room to see what her friend needed.

"Chlo? Where are you?" Beca calls out, not seeing the older girl at all.

"Does this place have any rules?" Chloe asks, her breath fanning out over the shell of Beca's right ear as the taller girl wraps her arms around the brunette's waist from behind. Beca tries to swallow the breath that caught in her throat while trying not to shiver at her friend's (do friends do this?) action.

"Uh, Luke asked us not to have sex on the desk." The younger girl offers up, wondering what was going on. Chloe hums in response as she nuzzles her face into the crook of of Beca's neck.

"Rules are meant to be bent, if not broken. Feel like breaking some rules with me Becs?" Chloe asks while gently guiding the shorter girl towards the aforementioned desk. Beca was at a complete loss for words. They had spent the last couple of hours just talking about everything and nothing. The weather, their daily activities, school, but nothing that would've hinted at something like this. All of this aside, she found herself still walking towards the infamous desk with Chloe's arms wrapped around her waist as warm breath fanned out across her neck causing goosebumps to rise along her skin. She wanted this. She wanted Chloe. She wanted to break this rule with her.

"Didn't really peg you for the rebellious type Chlo." Beca replies turning around in Chloe's arms so that she's facing the taller girl with a flirtatious smirk on her lips.

"I blame you, I think you're a bad influence on me." She replies with a fake pout on her face as she places her lips against Beca's shoulder.

"If this is what comes out of being a 'bad influence' on you, then we need to hang out a lot more." Beca answers as the back of her thighs hit the edge of the desk. Now pinned between the desk and Chloe, she realizes that this is actually happening. She's about to have sex with Chloe Beale on the desk that Luke specifically asked her not to. As Chloe begins to place slow, open mouthed kisses up her neck, she finds herself not giving a damn about the request.

The taller girl places her hands on the younger girl's hips and steps closer so that there's no space between either of their bodies. Chloe slides her hands down slightly and grabs the back of Beca's thighs and lifts her onto the desk, never breaking from kissing a trail up towards the brunette's lips. Right as she's about to, she hears the thrumming bass of Titanium through the speakers in the shop, and she loses herself in it. She loses herself in her desire for the girl sitting on the desk right in front of her. She grabs Beca's hips and yanks her closer to herself as she presses her lips firmly against hers.

Beca's fingers instantly bury themselves into Chloe's red curls, tugging, trying to pull the older woman closer. (As if that was possible at this point.) The tempo of Titanium was pulsating through Chloe at this point, almost driving her mad with how intense her need was at the moment. She needed release. She needed Beca. She needed Beca naked. She pushed her hands forward slowly, trying to have at least an ounce of self control. She let her finger tips trail up just beneath the hem of Beca's shirt.

The younger girl abruptly broke their kiss and all but ripped her black tee off over her head. She then wrapped her arms around Chloe's slender neck, bringing her back in for a very hot kiss. The older woman felt Beca nip gently at her bottom lip and couldn't help the craving moan that emerged from her throat. Not to be outdone, Chloe licked the DJ's bottom lip, smirking slightly when Beca's mouth instantly opened for her. While they danced with their tongues, the taller girl trailed her hands up Beca's sides, revealing in the feel of the younger girl shivering beneath her touch and reached around her to undo her bra clasp.

"Mmm, Beca, you're even more beautiful than I remember." Chloe says as she brings her hands up to cup the shorter girl's breasts. Beca arches into the touch while trying to still look calm and collected.

"I would say the same about you, but I wouldn't actually know since you've yet to take off any of your clothes." She replied, managing to keep her voice steady long enough for a sentence despite the fact that Chloe was now brushing her thumbs over her hardening nipples.

"You should fix that." Chloe responds in a distracted tone as she leans down and wraps her mouth around Beca's left nipple. The brunette lets her head fall back as she tangles her fingers in red curls. The younger woman can't help the shuddering breath she releases as her red-headed friend begins to gently nip and tug at her nipple with her teeth, only to soothe it with apologetic swipes of her tongue. Beca shakes her head to try and gather a shred of coherent thought. Before she loses what little ground she's gained on the whole "thinking process" she pulls her hands out of Chloe's hair and cups her face, bringing it up to hers. As she shoves her tongue past the older girl's lips she reaches down between them and begins raising them hem of the other girl's shirt. They break apart just long enough to get rid of the offending garment. Beca bites her lip as she sees the beautiful contrast between Chloe's pale skin and her black bra.

The older girl resumes placing open mouthed kisses along Beca's neck, making the task of getting rid of her bra that much harder. By some miracle, she's able to get it off and she reaches up and cups each of the taller girl's breast in her hands. As she begins pinching and twisting the hardening nubs, Chloe literally growls against Beca's neck. That single sound caused the younger girl to lose all patience for what they were doing. (Or, _not _doing rather.) Her hands quickly find the button for the older girl's pants and all but rip it off in her haste. She then yanks the zipper down and doesn't even bother to try to tease Chloe as she immediately shoves her hand under the elastic waistband of the other girl's underwear. She hums in approval upon discovering how wet Chloe was. For her. Because of her.

When Chloe's breath catches in her throat as Beca gently began circling her middle and ring fingers around her clit, the brunette catches the rising notes of the song.

"Listen to the song." Beca commands in a husky whisper as she pushes her fingers forward and into the taller girl. Chloe exhales sharply as she nods her head while her hips buck forward slightly on Beca's fingers. Being a DJ at heart, the younger girl waits for a second to find the beat of the song, and then without a moments hesitation, matches the pace of her hand to it. As her fingers pound into the ginger, she notices her knees buckle slightly, so without missing a beat (No pun intended.) she quickly slid off the desk and turned Chloe around so that she'd at least have something to lean against.

_'I am titanium'_

Beca's arm is almost burning with the pace it's keeping, but hearing Chloe's breathless moans morph into frantic whimpers urges her to keep it up.

_'Stone-hard, machine guns_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass'_

Chloe's breathing in short ragged gasps as her walls begin quivering along with the pulse of the song's climaxing vocals, alerting Beca that she's close.

_'You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium'_

"B-Beca... Oh god, I'm gonna-" Chloe pants out, cutting herself off as she violently bites down on her lower lip to stifle an exceptionally loud moan.

"Just let it happen Chlo." Beca replies a sense of pride that she's the reason her friend (lover?) looks the way she does.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The bass is at its height, the pulse of the music is insane, so Beca curls her fingers deep inside the older girl. Chloe inhales sharply as her whole body tenses up, she leans her head forward and bites Beca's pulse point roughly as she exhales a shuddering moan with her release. The younger girl keeps her fingers moving, much slower now, but still moving as to help Chloe ride out her orgasm.

_I am titanium'_

The final notes of the song echo away, leaving them in a stuffy dusty room full of old music tracks. Chloe's the first to break the silence.

"That is **definitely** my lady jam."

* * *

A:N/ Hey look, I'm not dead! Although, at the moment, I'm pretty close... I'm so sick it's not even funny. Unless you're not me 'cause then it's funny. I absolutely love this ship, and this idea had been bouncing around for awhile, so *BOOM* here it is. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 2 in the morning on my phone, and sorry if the smut is bad, this is my second attempt at it. I would recommend listening to Titanium at the end of the song to get a better feel for it. (Oh, and Bridge Burn is good too!) Anyways, hope you enjoy this little one-shot of pointless smut! ;) Leave a review if you want to, and most importantly. Stay sexy. ;) ~Natt


End file.
